The present invention concerns a vibration absorber intended to be disposed between two devices to be isolated from shock and vibration with respect to one another, of the type comprising a housing enclosing two bell-shaped membranes of a resiliently deformable material. The membranes are mounted in coaxial relationship and axially aligned inside the housing, with the tops thereof facing each other. The housing is affixed to one of the devices, and a rod is affixed to the other of said devices and is also affixed to at least one of the said membranes so that a relative motion of the rod with respect to the housing causes a resilient deformation of at least one membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,016 issued on Aug. 28, 1984 to Andre L. Pineau, discloses a shock and vibration absorber of this type of construction, in which the membrane mounting the rod is freely slidable at its periphery within the housing. Other vibration dampers employing flexible membranes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,519 issued on May 3, 1988 to Daniel Dubos, et. al, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,888 issued on July 10, 1984 to Franz J. Wolf, et. al., both of which show a vibration absorbing damper which provides a plurality of fluid filled chambers which communicate with one another through throttling channels. These prior art absorbers provide an excellent damping at the upper frequencies. However, they present the major drawback that the amplitude of the vibrations at the resonance frequency is relatively high.